


Dickish

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Dickish

“I don’t know why you even want to come. It’s just an event for sponsors. You won’t even get along with any of the wives because you’ll have nothing in common.” Marco was being dickish today. Not that I mind that much when he is dickish because after all, he is my brother and I do love him and worship the ground his paper ankles walk on.

“I’m coming along to support you, stupid. And to stop you from coming home with some girl just like those wives who will leech you for every penny that you have and hang off of your arm like an expensive handbag.” I stole a fry from the plate in front of him as I spoke to him. We were early for the event so were sat in a restaurant across from the venue. We didn’t trust the food that the event sponsors would be servicing up because it would be posh stuff that neither of us would like that much and knowing Marco he would just picked at it any way.

“We should have invited Mario. He’ll hate the event food and Ann won’t go anywhere near it either. He’s going to be hungry and grumpy.” He moved the fries around on his plate, and then picked a few up, dipping them into his tomato sauce.

“We can sneak him a pretzel, we’ll get one before we go in.”

~

Marco didn’t know my real reason for accompanying him to the sponsor event. I wasn’t interested in the sponsors or helping Marco to get more deals and improve his public image. I was there for one person and one person only. I had a huge crush on Julian Draxler and I had for months. I was always asking Marco if I could be introduced to his international team mates but he made excuses not to take me to places like this, and I didn’t quite know why. I guessed though that it was just his way of looking out for me and being protective.

I didn’t know what to do or say around Julian. I could see him when we got into the venue, he was stood with Mario and Benni, and I wanted an excuse to go over to them, and then I remembered the fresh rock salt pretzel that was wrapped in a napkin and in the bottom of my bag.

“I’ll take the pretzel to Mario. I won’t be long.” I said quietly to Marco. He wasn’t paying the greatest amount of attention to me because he was nervous.

I stepped away from him and started towards the other group of men, they were laughing and joking with each other and looked to be having a much better time than my brother.

“Hi Dana.” Mario greeted me when I got to them. I pulled him into a quick hug. They stopped talking to each other and all eyed me, wondering probably why I came over to them.

“I brought you something. We didn’t think that you would like the food here, so…” I retrieved the pretzel from the bottom of my bag and passed it to Mario, his eyes lighting up as soon as he saw it.

“Don’t tell Ann that I have this.” He said, as he took it from me. He was definitely hungry, and started to take bites from it. Benni excused himself then to go to speak to Roman.

“That was a really nice thing that you did for Mario.” Julian said to me. I turned to face him fully and smiled. It was the first time he had said that much to me. We’d never spoken directly either and he’d only met me a handful of times, although I had seen him from afar and been to some of his matches.

“Yeah well I know that he gets grouchy when he doesn’t eat so…” I trailed off and we looked at each other awkwardly both unsure of what to say to each other when a Mario, with cheeks will of pretzel, interrupted us.

“You two are making googly eyes at each other, just go make out. I will distract your brother.” He then without warning grabbed us both by the arm and marched us into a back room. The back room was full of crates of alcohol and not much else. He then made a giggle like noise and shut the door. It wasn’t until I heard the click of the lock that I realised what he had done.

“Do you think he planned that?” I asked.

He didn’t answer me, instead asking. “Who’s your brother?”

“Marco…”

“Oh yeah, I thought I saw you with him a couple of times. That’s why I haven’t approached you before, I kind of thought that the two of you might be together.” He sat down on top of one of the crates. “I think Mario saw me looking, and of course he knew that you weren’t Marco’s girlfriend.”

“Haha oh god, I really hope we don’t act like we’re together. I think I tease him a little too much for that. I wonder what Mario is doing to distract him.”

“I’m a little more interested in what we’re doing.” He reached for me, grabbing me by the hands and pulling me against him swiftly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then pressed my lips against his. I could feel my heart in my mouth, and as I slid my hands along his shoulders, I thought my palms would be sweating and I felt self-conscious at the thought of that.

As he pulled away from the kiss I pressed a quick peck against his lips earning a grin from him.

The door flew open then and a flustered Mario game barrelling through. “I tried to stop him, I tried to lie, but he’s annoyed.”

That was his two second warning, my brother following him into the room a few seconds later before I really had time to process what was happening.

“When were the two of you going to tell me that you’re sneaking off together? My sister and my team mate.” He raised his voice, but didn’t shout. He seemed to be mostly frustrated that we hadn’t told him, although frankly there had been nothing to say except that I had a crush on his team mate who I had never really spoken to.

“There was nothing to tell Marco. This has only just happened. I also don’t care if you’re mad or disappointed in me because I am an adult and I can and will make my own decisions. You will not stop me from seeing Julian.” I stepped towards him as I stood up to him, and he seemed to slightly back off. Julian remained silent beside me, not wanting to intrude on the two of us having a sibling disagreement.

“You’re right, fine. I give you my blessing, but I swear if anything bad happens between the two of you, don’t make me pick sides.”

~

“You were so dickish that night.” I said to Marco as I passed him the bowl of popcorn. I was sat between him and Julian with my legs over Julian’s lap, the three of us were having a movie night in together and were recalling old memories, when it had gotten to my turn I decided to tell the story of my first kiss with Julian, embarrassing Marco with the memory.

“Dickish is not even a word.” He reminded me, throwing piece after piece of un-popped corn at me, most of it landing in my hair.

“I thought it was your middle name.” I teased.

Julian leant in close and pressed a soft kiss to just below my ear as he picked the pieces out of my hair one by one. I relaxed against him, leaning myself closer towards his chest until I ended up sat on his lap with his arms around me.

“If the two of you do not stop being so cosy, I swear…I will be dickish again.”


End file.
